Problem: Solve for $t$. $2-16t=6(-3t+2)$ $t =$
We need to manipulate the equation to get $ t $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 2-16t &= 6(-3t+2) \\\\ 2-16t &= -18t+12~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 2-16t{+18t} &= -18t+12{+18t} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add 18t to each side}}\\\\ 2+2t &=12 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ 2+2t{-2} &= 12{-2} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract 2 from each side}}\\\\ 2t &=10 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{2t}{{2}}&= \dfrac{10}{{2}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by 2}} \\\\ t &= {5} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ t = 5{ }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]